Lamb of God
by kurosaki9
Summary: The pain of everything against you comes to eat away at your soul. Nothing will help him; nothing will save him. It's now up to him to finish everything that has started, for the good of everyone, or is it for himself?


Title: Lamb of God

Pairing: TykixAllen, Mostly Allen

Warning: 18+, for Angst, Bad Language, Blood, Mental Allen

Credit: Credit goes to Hoshino-Sensei for making these beautiful characters. Forgive me Sensei for doing this to Allen

Summary: The pain of everything against you comes to eat away at his soul. Nothing will help him; nothing will save him. It's now up to him to finish everything that has started, for the good of everyone, or is it for himself?

It never really failed to surprise me how these stupid buffoons treated people they thought was a threat. They'd hold you down like some rabid animal, with chains, and throw food at you through a bowl so you'd eat like one too. They come and check on you once and a while to see how their pet was doing. I didn't bother entertaining them. That wasn't my job.

I heard them talking one day about how the great disciple of God had fallen so low to be part of the Noah clan. They called me a heretic but I didn't care. They could think whatever they want of me as long as they don't insult anything that I hold dear. They could spit at me, throw obscenities in my face, torture me, kill me, but they weren't allowed the privilege to soil anything that had meant something to me.

The only thing I held dear to me was my foster father Mana. He was the only one who had taken me in as a child when I had been thrown out like a rat by my parents at a young age. That part was hazy to me but I remember their volatile voices. That seething rage and venom dripping from their lips. The curses they had thrown at me, calling me the Devil's child. They had pleaded to God, asking him, "Why had he forsaken them?"

After practically starving myself, I had felt someone touch my shoulder and encompass me in such fine warmth. I hadn't felt protected in such a long time. It felt good. I felt needed.

I had stayed with him, traveling with him and the circus. I had learned many things that I now have come to treasure. He was always so nice to me. He had taught me things I would have never known. But I did have this small twinge in the back of my head. It was as if he wasn't really seeing me, but someone else. But I didn't care. That love was being directed at me and I wouldn't have it any other way. It was mine to treasure.

But that awful night had to come. I remember him looking so pale. His hair had stuck to his head. I had seen the cold sheet of sweat all around his face. We were riding on a carriage. I didn't know where we were going. He wouldn't tell me. I then remember him falling out of the now open carriage door. I had seen blood on him and I didn't know from where it had come from. It had started raining, washing my tears away. I hated that cold day. This is why I curse God for when it rains.

A loud tapping echoed of that blasted steel door that separated them from me. I saw a small door open from the top of the door and saw cold eyes look back at me. I glared back at them, not caring whether I was digging my grave deeper or not. I did not care anymore. I wanted to be free. I wanted to roam the places I liked. The small church in the Order. It was never used for anything anymore. It was my haven. But it was funny for a 'heretic' such as myself to go into God's holy grounds.

"Walker, it's time to go see the Order," said the man known as Link. I never really liked him. That stupid bitch of a dog that always followed his master whenever he was needed. I wouldn't be surprised if him and Leverrier were on physical terms. It just wouldn't surprise me. His loyalty was something sickening. It was wrong.

The door to my hellhole was opened. I lunged out but I was chocked by that annoying collar I had around my neck. I had forgotten that I had shackles and restraints on my neck, my arms, my legs, and my waist. Link had looked at me as a wild animal, taking the precaution of backing away slightly. His face had contorted to that of fear and it had all been worth it. To taint that small, pathetic face of a dog had made my day.

I was pushed down by another person and I had growled my frustrations. "Where else would I run to if I don't know where I'm locked up?!" I yelled. My head was forced down again and I felt the other tug me backwards to get up on my feet. I wanted to look back to see who it was but the collar on my neck was pulled to make me face forward. I growled again knowing who it was.

"My, my, my…" I said with a melancholic voice, dripping with slight venom. "I didn't know that Kanda had started to become so obedient to the Order. I had always thought that you worked independently. Not relying on others to get you to where you want to be."

I loud smack was heard making Link stop and look back at us. My head had been turned to the side, my whole body had been pushed to the wall, and the annoying bastard had pinned me there. His hand was tightly around my throat, choking me. I looked back at him, the annoyance I felt evident in my eyes.

"Shut it, Moyashi. I am in no mood to talk to you right now," he said. I looked at him, nothing registering on my face. I smiled at him and said, "What makes you think that I want to talk to your sour ass? I just wanted to know why you were playing the little dog. Oh, did you want some affection Kanda? Is that what you wanted?"

"Stop it," he growled. I smiled inwardly. "Do you like feeling needed Kanda? Do you feel like there's a place for you now that you follow the Order's commands?"

"Shut up, Moyashi," he said, slamming me harder on the wall. "What? Does this hit a string Kanda? Well, let me make this clear. You'll be used just like I was."

"Walker, I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut," interrupted Link. Like I cared what the prick said. I wanted to taunt Kanda a little more. It had been just too long. "You aren't needed. You are just a convenience here at the perfect time."

"Walker!" yelled Link. "You're just being used for their own benefits. They'll throw you away like they did all the others. You know, Kanda. There's something you must know…"

"Walker, I will tell the Order of this if you don't stop," yelled Link. I wouldn't stop now. I felt like I was smirking. My face felt so stretched. I felt excited. That look in Kanda's eyes. That look of sheer anger but curiosity in-between. He wanted to know. I knew he did. I just wanted him to say he wanted it.

"Do you want to know Kanda?" "Walker!" "Do you really want to know?" "Walker!!" I leaned forward, my breath hitting his ear. "Exorcists can be replaced. They all can. They aren't needed. Others will pick up after you. You aren't anything special. They keep you around because you haven't turned on them."

I received a slap and I had fallen to the ground. I received several more hits but they weren't from the one I wanted them to be. They had been from Link. He kept hitting me, telling me to keep quiet. Telling me to quit corrupting everything in sight.

"Leave Kanda-san alone! He won't fall to your corruption, Walker! This is your final warning." "My final warning? I've had one for the past month but nothing happens. Your threats don't mean anything to me Link. You can't touch me."

I was dropped on the ground, breathing slowly, in and out. I looked forward, seeing Kanda look at me with unreadable eyes. But I knew that he was thinking. He was thinking on everything he had done till now. His face twitched a bit and his eyes flickered a small ounce and I knew that I had managed to get under his skin. He walked forward and grabbed me. He hugged me and began to walk towards our destination.

I knew he was seething out his frustrations but I had put him in a pensive state. That's all that mattered. I remembered what Tyki had told me. The fool. If only he were with me right now. He had taught me on how to taunt my prey. The things I had to say. The way I had to twist my words to get to the other person. How I missed him.

It has been too long since I felt him arms trap me between him and the bed. His smell, his voice, his eyes… I missed everything. The way he whispered my name when we curled together on the bed. The way he made me moan like his whore. The way he held me there, thrusting into me, helping me to my climax. I missed his taste. That sweet poison from those talented lips. It had been so long since my urges had been satisfied. I have been deprived of that nourishment and I would do anything to get an ounce of it.

I had been taken into a dark room, where you couldn't really make out the people present. All you could see were their glistening eyes. I saw them look at me, cornering me to the spot like a fly caught in a web. This did not benefit me. I had heard the hushed whispers coming from them. They talked about how Kanda held me in that suggestive way. How his arm was wrapped on my hip while the other around my head.

I felt him tense and I thought that I'd make this little situation a little more interesting. I wrapped my tied arms around him, and put my head between his neck. "Neee, Kanda, why'd you stop teasing me? It felt sooo good. Oh, are we already here? Why didn't you tell me. You pervert." I smiled in the crook of his neck. I felt his breath hitch and it felt good. He had tensed with everyone's accusing gazes and he didn't even deny it. It wasn't fun anymore.

"Ok, let me go. It's not fun if you won't deny it. Who would ever let you tease them? Geez… put me down. I'm done playing with you." I felt him relax a bit and felt my feet touch the ground. I saw him leaving and I felt a tinge of remorse in my chest. I missed him already.

I felt someone tackle me on the floor. I didn't expect it. I struggled from my bounds but the man above me wouldn't budge. I felt him grab at my neck, unhooking the collar from my neck. 'Finally…' I felt more pressure there and I began to lose my air. I gasped and choked. I needed air. I wasn't gonna die yet. There was still so much things to do.

I felt something cold wrap around my neck and heard it snap shut. I felt the weight shift away from me. I gasped and cursed at them, spitting any kind of obscenity at them. How dare they try to kill me? My work isn't done yet!

I got up slowly and I drew my head to the side in rebellion. "What's this?" I asked, clutching the annoying collar on my neck. The man in front of me smiled. I didn't like where this was going.

"That will make our lives so much easier. We won't need to restrain you anymore, Allen. We have this to keep you in place." He smirked again and took out a small device.

"What is…." I said before I felt excruciating pain.

*****************************************************

I had heard a scream come in from the tower. I knew that there was something ominous happening today. My brethren told me that I was over exaggerating but I felt something tug at my heart. I passed through the damn walls getting closer and closer to the pained cries. I managed to locate them and looked through a small door on the steel door.

I saw a boy with silver white hair throw his head back in pain as he screamed his lungs out. He fell to the floor, clawing at the collar, only serving to hurt him more. I wanted to go and help him but there was something pulling me back.

'_Not known, Tyki. You have to wait it out. You will soon have him. Have patience. This will all be over.' _

More screaming was heard and then it stopped. I saw his body stop shaking and saw his arm go limp on the floor. I saw his chest taking ragged breaths. There were people in the room, looking at him, amused at their work. How I would like to rip their heads off.

"Now, will you follow us, Allen Walker? Or would you rather die and perish?" He heard insane chuckles erupt from the boy's throat. They looked shocked and began to pray.

*********************************************************

"_Our Father who is in heaven,_

_Hallowed be Your name._

'_Your kingdom come._

_Your will be done,_

_On Earth as it is in heaven._

_Give us this day our daily bread._

_And forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors._

_And do not lead us into temptation, but…"_ [1]

"DELIVER US FROM EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Allen as he began to chuckle. The others looked at him and the one in charge bowed his head. "Forgive us, Lord." He turned the switch and began to electrocute Allen. Allen screamed again as he felt the current highten higher and higher. He felt himself cooking and he felt something snap in him.

*************************************************************

He saw Allen's body fall limp again, and he saw that the others flipped a switch back off. He didn't see Allen move anymore. He looked back in horror. He just witnessed his lover's death. He felt enraged. The Noah clan still didn't know if Allen was a Noah at all. To be killed now… They wouldn't know anymore!!!

"Wrap him up in white clothes and put him in a coffin. He deserves a decent ceremony. He was after all one of us. Even if he had turned against us, we would still do this for him.

A lady left with a man taking him out the door. His limp form fitting snuggly in the man's arms. He went to follow them. He would not let his lover's body get thrown out like some trash.

An hour had passed and he saw a crowd hover over to where the coffin laid. There were people crying out for the loss. He saw his boy, dressed in white, his hair parted a bit to the side. He looked so much paler now. '_Allen… come back to me…'_

*************************************************************

Cries and horrific screams came from the exorcists as the one who had left this Earth came back again. The boy's eyes we dipped in feral gold and crosses had etched their way to his forehead. Blood dripped from the new wounds and he had an evil smirk plastered on his face.

He lunged at them and began to choke and thrust some blades into their bodies. Bloodshed was seen everywhere and Tyki could do nothing but smile in triumph. He had been one of them. He just had to be awaken and all this chaos came with it. Such a beautiful awakening.

He heard a girl call out Allen's name. She had so much fear in her eyes. He had stabbed her and left her on the floor to die. He saw a boy with long ebony hair lunge towards his boy and he leaped down. He heard a gurgle erupt from the samurai and saw him grab Allen's neck as he cascaded down.

"I should…. have killed you…. that time I…. saw you…. Moyashi…." He saw the boy plunge his hand in the boy's heart and saw him bring his hand out. He saw the boy look at him back, confidence in his eyes. He wasn't afraid anymore. He felt no remorse for them. Not anymore.

He turned towards him and ran to him. There lips had met in a hungry kiss and after what seemed to be forever, parted and began to walk. Tyki, glad that his lover wasn't someone he would have to kill anymore, opened a hole to the Noah's home. Allen looked back at his old home and the countless corpses. He saw one of them looking at him. It was Lavi looking back at him with shocked eyes.

"Record this well, Bookman. '_Let us lie down in our shame, and let our humiliation cover us; for we have sinned against the Lord our God, we and our fathers, from our youth even to this day. And we have not obeyed the voice of the Lord our God.'"_ [2]

Allen turned not casting and eye back at his comrade and left through the portal, towards a new chapter yet to be told.

*********************************************************

The End~

Jesus man. I feel so relieved right now. I made a fic~ woo hoo. Ok, for those of you wanting to know where some stuff came from. The prayer the dude's did and what Allen said can be found here.

1: Matthew 6: 9-13

2: Jeremiah 4:25


End file.
